Everyday is different
by PitchTheGleek
Summary: Shelby adopted most of the Glee Kids. They all have a bad past. Shelby knows how to help them (non sexual age play and spanking)
1. Chapter 1

Shelby had a lot of kids. Finn (17),Leah (17),Santana (16), Noah (16), Rachel(16),Quinn (15), Sam(15),Brittany(15) ,Kitty (14) , Marley (14) ,Ryder(13) & Jake(13) . Well this was their normal age. But they do age play for therapy cause all those kids were adopted. Okay Rachel was her biogical daughter. Everyone of them has a tragic story.

Finn´s parents were hurting him when he was a baby. They hit him so he would stop crying. Shelby adopted him when he turned two.

Leah and Santana are sisters. They were both accidents ,their mom was just thirteen when she had Leah. So she throw the two in the dumpster. Shelby found them and adopted them.

Noah´s parents died in an car accident. Noah was four when he lost them.

Rachel was born in a plane.

Quinn ,Sam and Brittany are triplets . Their parents gave them up for adoption right after they were born.

Kitty was born in Germany ,Shelby adopted her cause her parents abused her.

Marley was 6 when she got adopted, she was in coma for 3 years.

Ryder and Jake are halfbrothers. Their dad was mad and locked them up in his car for hours. The police took them away from their dad.

The kids were allowed to choose the age they wanted to be for the age play.

Finn is 5.

Leah is a baby (She is 6 months).

Santana is 6.

Rachel is 4.

Quinn is 4.

Sam is 7.

Brittany is 3.

Kitty is 2.

Marley is a baby( She is 6 months).

Ryder is 5.

Jake is 2.

Shelby woke heard a loud cry from Leah´s and Marley´s room. She thought it would be Leah but it was Marley. She picked her up.

"Baby girl what is wrong?" She asked her. Marley looked at her pink pacifier who laid on the floor. So she picked it up and put it in Marleys mouth after cleaning it up. The little girl calmed down right away.

"Good girl!" Shelby cooed. She laid Marley back down in her crib and she fell asleep soon after that. But now Leah was awake she unhappily kicked her legs. So Shelby walked over to the blonde girl and picked her up. Leah had a fever and was acting cranky. Shelby stroke her back.

"Oh baby mommy will make you feel better just give me a minute!" She said and laid the now crying girl in her crib. She made her way downstairs in the kitchen to get the medicine for Leah. But on her way back a crying Ryder hugged her legs.

"Mommy Monsters in my room!" The little boy said and sucked his thumb.

"Baby boy it is 2 am, you should sleep ."Shelby picked him up and laid him in his bed.

"Monsters!" He cried. Shelby checked the room.

"Ryder you are save mommy checked your room and no monsters here!" Ryder just nodded and fell asleep with his blanket "Muffin" in his hand. Shelby walked back into the babies room. Leah was asleep so Shelby put the medicine aside and walked back to her room. She was surprised to find Quinn and Rachel in her bed. They were asleep so she didn´t woke them up. She laid down and fell asleep.

Two hours later Sam ran in.

"Mommy!" he yelled. Quinn and Rachel woke up.

"Sammy woke uws!" They both cried which finally woke up Shelby.

"Girls what is wrong?" She asked them.

"MOMMY!" Sam cried out. So Shelby looked at him.

"Oh big boy what are you doing here?" she picked him up and sat him on her lap.

"I had a bad dream!" He told his mommy.

"Aww poor you!" Shelby kissed his forehead and rubbed his hands to calm him down. Sam yawned and fell asleep. Shelby thanked god that Rachel and Quinn were already asleep. Shelby fell asleep but woke up at 7 am. Sam, Rachel and Quinn were asleep so she let them sleep and checked on Finn. She laughed as she saw Finn laying on the floor between his stuff animals. Her little boy always woke up at night and lays down with his Stuff animals.

"Finny?" she gently shakes him awake. The little boy stirred.

"M-mommy?" he lisped.

"Baby boy time to wake up. You have soccer today!" She told him.

"Five more minutes!" Finn mumbled.

"Okay!" Shelby smiled and walked out. She walked into the kitchen to find a little Latina sitting on the floor with some cookies in her hands.

"Santana Maria Corcoran ,my little Cookiemonster you can´t eat cookies in the morning!" Shelby took the cookies away from the little girl and picked her up.

"Me sorry mommy!" she said with puppy dog eyes.

"It is fine, just don´t let this happen again or you will get a spanking." Shelby told her. Santana looked shocked.

"Oh no!" She said unhappily and hid her face in Shelbys shoulder.

"Be a good girl now baby! Nana is coming over today." The mother told her daughter.

"Okay I got it mommy!" She said and gave her mommy a thumbs up. Shelby laughed and kissed her hair before sat her back on the floor.

"Good girl!" She said smiling and started to make pancakes ,bacon, fruit salad and waffles for her kids. Ten Minuets later Jake came downstairs in his footy pjs and with his blanket "Blanky" in his arms.

"Mommy!" he said yawning.

"Oh good morning little man!" Shelby picked him up and kissed his forehead and sat him in his high chair.

"Thank you mommy!" He giggled happily.

"My Jakeyboy is happy today?" Shelby asked and Jake nodded.

"Uhhu mommy!" the little boy yawned. Brittany and Kitty were walking downstairs into the kitchen.

"Hi Kittycat, Hi Brittybear!" Shelby greeted them and put them in their chairs.

"Morwing mommy!" Kitty said and sucked her thumb.

"mommy morwing!" Brittany giggled happily. Finn ran downstairs.

"I am up mommy!" he announced.

"good boy!" Shelby kissed his nose.

"Ryder gwwd boy!" Ryder told his mom.

"Yes you are baby! A very good boy!" Shelby looked at her watch.

"Mommy you okay?" Santana asked sweetly.

"Yes baby girl. Mommy just have to wake Marley and Leah up. Cause Tina and Mike are coming over to babysit them for mommy." Shelby told her.

"Kiwtty too!" Kitty asked.

"Yes they will babysit you too. Britty and Jakey will stay here too. The rest of you comes with mommy today!" She told them.

"Okay!" Kiwtty said and ate her fruits.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike and Tina were playing with Kitty, Noah and Britt, Noah was three like Britt in age play but always got bossy so Brittany sat in Mikes lap sobbing. While Leah, Marley and Jake took a nap.

"I want Mommy!" Noah cried out.

"Your mommy is coming back in an hour!" Tina told him.

"WANT MOMMY NOW!" He yelled.

"Nowah no yell!" Kitty whimpered. Noah pushed her so Kitty landed on the floor face first. The little blonde cried.

"NOAH YOU GET IN TIME OUT!" Tina picked him up and gave him two firm swats on his butt, she then sat him down in a corner. Mike picked up Kitty and kissed her cheek.

"Shhh Princess you are fine, Mikey got you!" Mike rubbed her back to calm Kitty down but the blonde wasn´t having any of it.

"Mama!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

"I will call Shelby!" Tina told him and rung Shelby. After telling Shelby what happened she hung up.

"Shelby is here in 10 minutes." Tina announced.

"Good!" Mike laid Kitty down on the couch cause she fell asleep.

Nearly Ten Minutes later Shelby ran in with the other kids.

"Is she okay?" Shelby said with worry in her voice.

"Yes she is asleep now." Mike picked Santana up who tried to climb on him.

"Hi Tanabear!" He smiled.

"Hi Mikey!" the little girl giggled.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Good. Quinny and me ate Ice Cream!" The little latina told him happily.

"Yummy!" Mike said laughing.

"But Quinny puked." Santana added.

"Oh!"

"But me goowd now!" Quinn said and raced upstairs to wake Leah and Marley up.

"Quinn no!" Shelby ran after her.

"WAKE UP!" Quinn yelled before Shelby could stop her. Leah let out a loud scream. Marley started to whimper.

"Quinn Elizabeth Corcoran!" Shelby said sighing and picked the twins up.

"MMMMM!" Leah cried.

"Shhh Princess I know!" Shelby gave Leah the medicine and kissed her cheek.

"Mmmm!" Marley tried to fall back asleep so Shelby laid her back in her crib.

"And what are we doing with you princess?" Shelby looked at Leah. Leah laid her head on Shelbys shoulder.

"Aww you wanna cuddle with Mommy?" Shelby asked and Leah cuddled closer.

"Good girl!" Shelby smiled softly.

Quinn ran downstairs to play Dollies with Santana.

"My dolly!" Quinn tried to slap the doll out of Santanas hands.

"NO MY!" Santana yelled and slapped Quinns hand away. The little blonde started crying.

"MOMMY!"She screamed. Mike picked her up and rubbed her back.

"Shh Quinnie mommy is checking on your baby sisters!" He kissed her nose.

"Mikey Sanny made me owii!" She cried into his shoulder.

"I bet Sanny is sorry Quinnie!" Tina said and looked at Santana who sobbed into Tinas shoulder.

"I really sorry!" The little latina told Quinn.

"It okay!" Quinn lisped. Santana kissed Quinns cheek.

" all good!" Mike cooed.

At the same time in Finns room , Ryder and Finn were fighting over a green toy car.

"My car Finn!" Ryder told his older brother and tried to snatch it away from Finn. The older boy ran around the room with the toy car in his hand.

"No my car!" Finn said giggling. Ryder was crying now.

"Mommy gave it to me!" He sobbed out. Finn ran out of the room with the car.

"MOMMY!" Ryder cried. Shelby walked in with Leah in her arms. She picked him up.

"What is it baby boy?" She asked.

"Finn stole my gween car!" The little boys sniffled.

"Poor Ryderbear!" Shelby rubbed his back gently. She walked around with him to calm him down.

"Mommy I good now. But Leah need a change I think!" Ryder said giggling cause his little sister looked down on her body.

"Oh good boy!" Shelby laughed and sat him back down before walking into Marley´s and Leah´s room. She laid Leah down on the changing table to change her little girl.

"All nice and clean again!" Shelby cooed which made Leah happy. She clapped her hands together and squeaked. Shelby kissed Leah´s nose to lay her down.

"Take another nap Baby girl!" Shelby covered her with a blanket and walked out of the room to find Kitty running around naked while Tina chased after her.

"Kitty you have to take a bath!" The Asian girl tried to catch Kitty. Shelby laughed and grabbed Kitty as the little blonde tried to ran upstairs.

"Hello little monkey." Shelby was amused.

"Mommwy me nakey!" Kitty giggled.

"Mommy can see that princess. But you now need to take a bath and then we have to put a pull up onto your butt. Okay sweety. We don´t want you to have an accident!" Shelby explained.

"Owkay mommy!" Kitty smiled and let her mommy put her in the bubble bath.

"Tina will bath you sweety!" She walked out as Tina walked into the bathroom while Shelby opened the door for her mom who just rang the doorbell.

"Hello Darling!" The older Corcoran woman said.

"Hello Mom!" Shelby picked Jake up who tried to sneak out.

"Jakey wannwa go ouwt!" Jake explained.

"No Jakey will now cuddle with Nana!" Ava Corcoan scooped her grandson into her arms.

"nawna!" Jake smiled happily.

"Hi baby boy!" Ava smiled softly and walked into the kitchen with Shelby. Santana ran in.

"Mommy!NANA!" Santana was happily jumping up and down. Ava laughed.

"Hi princess!" Ava smiled softly at her.

"Mommy Quinnie puked today!" Santana told her grandma.

"Oh no really?" Ava asked shocked.

"Yes but she is good now so don´t worrys nana!" Santana gave her nana a thumbs up. Ava laughed.

"I am glad to hear that, where is Quinn?" Ava asked.

"She is playing cooking with Britty!" Santana told her grandma.

"That is good!"

"Nana? You bath me later?" Santana asked.

"Of course Pretty!" Ava said and looked down at Jake in her lap.

"Little boy wanna go play?" She asked him. Jake just nodded so Ava sat him on the floor. Jake played with some of his blocks.

"Tower!" Jake giggled.

"It looks really good!" Shelby said as she drunk from her cup of coffee. Ava did the same.

"So Shelby you want to go out tonight?" Ava asked.

"Yes but I guess I will stay home cause Leah is sick!" Shelby told her mom.

"No go out I am here!" Ava said.


End file.
